Codys Girl
by terrapena15
Summary: This is for Sierra :D It's about meeting Cody Simpson and being in one of his music videos :D
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a short little thing for my friend SIERRA! :D Hope you like it! :)_

Chapter 1

"Get Ready To Turn It Upside Down"

I couldn't believe I was in California, a month ago and I was still living in Wisconsin. All the thanks had to go to my friend Kendall. I knew him since kindergarten, we went to the same school. He used to be my best friend, until he moved out to Cali to be famous.

We had stopped talking after high school but within the last few months we had started talking again. He knew it was my dream to be famous, and he eventually talked me into moving out to Cali and said he would help me get recognized, he said it would be easy because I could not only sing, but I could act.

A month had already gone by and my career had not taken off at all. That is until the morning I saw my phone light up, telling me I was getting a call from "Kendall Schmidt" I answered it.

"Hello?" I said, annoyed. He knew I was annoyed with him because I had gotten nowhere since I moved here.

"I can see your frown, and get ready to turn it upside down!" he sounded way to excited for it being 9am.

"And why should I do that?" sounding more pouty then I was.

"Well let me ask you a question"

I gave him silence.

"Ok well let me just get to it then, guess who just booked you a starring role in the new Cody Simpson music video?"

I was in shock, I'm sure he could see the excitement on my face through the phone.

"Thank you so much! Let's meet up for lunch later and I'll take all the details from you!" I'm sure I sounded ridiculously excited, but I didn't care, I was going to not only meet Cody Simpson, but be in a music video with him!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Messes & Meetings"

I showed up to the studio at 10:00am just like Kendall said. I opened the door and felt it stop with a jolt. I heard something fall to the ground, proceeded by a loud yell. I opened the door further and saw the one and only Cody Simpson, with hot cocoa spilled all over him. He started to say something like "What the.." but stopped when he looked up and saw me. He froze where he was and gave me a soft forgiving smile.

"Well, they don't have paper towels for nothing, do they?"

I smiled and apologized.

"You must be the beautiful actress for my new music video, I'm Cody in case you didn't know, and you can just follow me to hair and makeup, I'll leave you there to go get myself cleaned up."

He led me down some long halls until we got to the room labeled "Hair & Makeup" where he left me.

About a week and a half it was the last day of filming. When we all got done Cody came up to me.

"Hey so I think you really cool and I would like to get to know you better, do you think we could go out to lunch sometime soon?" He looked down, almost as if he was embarrassed to ask.

"I think that could work out, text me whenever you want, I'm usually free" I smiled and winked at him as I turned away to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"First Date"

The next morning I woke up to a text:

From: Cody Simpson  
Subject: Hi there :)  
Hi, it's Cody. I wasn't sure if you had my number or not.. but I just wanted to see if you were busy today or not? Text me back ASAP, hope your free! :)

My smile quickly faded when I realized I had already slept in past noon, so it was to late for lunch. I texted back saying sorry I was to late for lunch but that I was free tomorrow and the day after. He then told me he was busy for the next week, and today was his only day off, and suggested dinner, which I agreed to.

I rushed around to get in the shower and get all around, but by the time I knew it Cody was at my door. He took me to a really nice restaurant, and we had a great night. When he walked me to my door to say goodbye he leaned in for a kiss. I hesitated, but let our lips touch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"My Girlfriend"

Cody and I had spent a ton of time together. From lunch, dinner, even late night walks in the park. We were headed out for a night of romance, Cody had booked a small, nice restaurant for us.

We got there and got seated, Cody ordered and I ordered after him. Right when our meals came a man walked by out table a few times, and I felt suspicious of him. After the

"Excuse me sir, but are you Cody Simpson?"

Cody looked down and smiled, nodding.

"I don't mean to be a bother but I just wanted to finally meet you. You see I work with your father, and I used to babysit you all the time when you were just a young one."

"Well thank you for introducing yourself to me, its nice to finally meet you as well"

"If you dont mind me asking, who is this beautiful young lady you have with you tonight?"

Cody looked at me and smiled. My hand was next to my plate because I was eating, and to my surprise he lifted his hand to mine and held it.

"This" he paused, looking from me to him.

"This is my gorgeous girlfriend"

I wave of shock must had crossed my face because Cody looked at me, winked, and squeezed my hand, relaxing me.

"Oh well nice to meet you too Miss. You best take good care of her Cody, she looks like a keeper." He said, walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Official"

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" I said, partially confused.

"Well let apologize for not asking you first but, will you be my girlfriend?"

I gave him a "Duh" look.

"Of course I will"

He leaned across the table to give me a kiss. I couldnt believe I was now the official girlfriend on Cody Simpson!


End file.
